


All Nighter

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: Takuya works tirelessly to find out who killed his brother.Lex stays by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice a trend with my Dansen pieces, is that a lot of them are Onyx's fault.

“You need sleep.”

Takuya didn’t look up, continuing to pour over the papers he had spread out across his desk–-names and maps and lists–-the only light his desklamp, as night had fallen. Behind him, he could hear Ren sigh, and shut the door behind him as he entered, crossing the room to place a hand on his shoulder.

Maybe he had been up for too long–-Ren’s hand was warm, almost too warm.

“Takuya, you need to sleep. You’re going to crash at the rate you’re going.”

“I can’t…I can’t leave this. I can’t leave this alone.” The names on the papers were starting to blur together, “I have to find out who did this. Why they did this. I have to…”

“I know.” Ren’s low voice sounded like it was right by his ear, and Takuya fought the urge to lean towards the comforting sound, “But you’ve been working nonstop for days, and you need rest.” When Takuya didn’t answer, Ren sighed again, and lifted his hand from the other man’s shoulder so he could put it around both of his shoulders, gently pulling him away from the desk. Blinking slowly, Takuya let himself be pulled, mumbling every few seconds about still needing to finish a lead.

“They’ll be there tomorrow, Takuya.” Ren assured him, pulling him towards an office couch, “I’ll make sure all your work stays where you left it.”

Sinking into the makeshift bed, Takuya let out an airy breath, reaching up and letting his fingers tangle and twist in the long strands of Ren’s dark hair, “Ren…I’m glad you’re beside me…since this all happened, I’m glad you’re here.” It was hard to see in the dark and his falling eyelids, but Takuya almost swore he saw a flash of indescribable emotion cross Ren’s face. 

Ren shushed him gently, pulling off his trademark LBX coat and letting Takuya use it was a blanket. The blonde man was already gently snoring, and he brushed stray hair from his face, before standing up and returning to the work desk. 

Reaching out to shut off the light, Ren paused to look at his computer. 

Satisfied with what he saw, he simply hit: _Delete History_


End file.
